Produzioni del 2007
:Per le informazioni relative a questo anno nella timeline dell'universo immaginario di ''Star Trek, vedi 2007.'' Eventi Gennaio * 8 gennaio - Sci-Fi Channel e HDNet iniziano la trasmissione di Star Trek: Enterprise. * 9 gennaio - Muore Don Whipple. * 15 gennaio - G4 inizia la trasmissione di Star Trek: The Next Generation nel formato interattivo 2.0. * 17 gennaio - IDW rilascia il primo fumetto della miniserie The Space Between, intitolato "History Lesson". * 23 gennaio - Muore David M. Ronne. * 27 gennaio - Muoiono Tige Andrews e Claude Binyon, Jr.. * 30 gennaio - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket TOS Demands of Honor, secondo volume della trilogia Errand of Fury. * 31 gennaio - Muore Lee Bergere. Febbraio * 1 febbraio - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket TOS The Star to Every Wandering, terzo volume della trilogia Crucible. * 11 febbraio - Muore Carol Lundberg. * 15 febbraio - Muore Walker Edmiston. * 19 febbraio - IDW rilascia il secondo fumetto della miniserie The Space Between, intitolato "Captain's Pleasure". * 20 febbraio - Pocket Books pubblica il romanzo Glass Empires, primo volume della serie Mirror Universe. * 27 febbraio - Paramount Pictures invia il primo comunicato stampa su . Marzo * 1 marzo - Muore Harold Michelson. * 3 marzo - Muore Phil Chong. * early marzo - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket ENT The Good That Men Do. * fine marzo - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket Books Obsidian Alliances, secondo volume della trilogia Mirror Universe. Aprile * 12 aprile - Muore Bob Miles. * 24 aprile - Muore Roy Jenson. * 30 aprile - Rilasciato il cofanetto Star Trek: Deep Space Nine versione slimpack DVD nella regione 2. :- Rilasciato Pocket DS9 omnibus Twist of Faith, contenente Avatar, volume uno e due di S.D. Perry, Abyss di David Weddle & Jeffrey Lang, e Demons of Air and Darkness e "Horn and Ivory", entrambi di Keith R.A. DeCandido * inizio aprile - Rilasciato Its Hour Come Round di Margaret Wander Bonanno, l'ultimo eBook della miniserie per il 40° anniversario di Star Trek: Mere Anarchy. Maggio * 1 maggio - L'eBook della serie Corps of Engineers: The Art of the Comeback di Glenn Greenberg viene rilasciato. Questo è un seguito all'eBook del 2004 di Greenberg The Art of the Deal. * 7 maggio - Muoiono Arch Whiting e Nicholas Worth. * 30 maggio - Muore Nick Ramus. * da inizio a metà maggio: Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket TOS Epiphany di Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz, terzo volume della trilogia Star Trek: Vulcan's Soul. Giugno * 1 giugno - L'eBook della serie Corps of Engineers: Signs from Heaven di Phaedra M. Weldon, viene rilasciato. * 7 giugno - Zachary Quinto riceve l'offerta del ruolo del giovane Spock in . * inizio giugno - Pubblicato il romanzo della serie Star Trek: Vanguard: Reap the Whirlwind di David Mack. * 17 giugno - Muore Ross Taylor. Luglio * 8 luglio - Muore Jack B. Sowards. * 10 luglio - Rilasciata l'antologia con episodi selezionati dagli appassionati Strange New Worlds 10, edita da Dean Wesley Smith con Paula M. Block. * 13 luglio - L'eBook della serie Corps of Engineers: Ghost di Ilsa J. Bick viene rilasciato. * 20 luglio - Muore John Graffeo. * 24 luglio - Rilasciato il DVD Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log nella regione 1. * 26 luglio - J.J. Abrams annuncia che Leonard Nimoy e Zachary Quinto interpreteranno Spock in . * inizio luglio: Rilasciato The Buried Age di Christopher L. Bennett, parte di The Lost Era. * da inizio a metà luglio: Rilasciato Corps of Engineers versione omnibus Grand Designs, contenente i numeri da 29 a 36 della serie di eBook. Agosto * 11 agosto - Muore Richard Compton. * 12 agosto - Muore Paula Moody. * 23 agosto - Muore Robert Symonds. * 24 agosto - Muoiono Bill Catching e Denny Martin Flinn. * 28 agosto - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket TNG Resistance di J.M. Dillard. * 31 agosto - Muore Jerry Bono. Settembre * 6 settembre - Muore Percy Rodriguez. * 11 settembre - Il secondo volume di Tokyopop, un manga basato su TOS, viene rilasciato. * 13 settembre - L'eBook della serie Corps of Engineers: Remembrance of Things Past, Book 1 di Terri Osborne viene rilasciato. È un crossover in due parti con Star Trek: The Next Generation, come parte della celebrazione del 20° anniversario di TNG. : - Muore Michael Hungerford. * 19 settembre - Muore Robert Sabaroff. * 24 settembre - Rilasciata la versione slimline dei DVD di Star Trek: Voyager nella regione 2, insieme all'edizione regionale di Fan Collective - Captain's Log. * 25 settembre - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket TNG Q&A di Keith R.A. DeCandido. * 28 settembre - Star Trek: The Next Generation celebra il suo 20° anniversario. Ottobre *1 ottobre - Debutta la miniserie di eBook Pocket TNG Slings and Arrows con il primo volume, A Sea of Troubles di J. Steven York & Christina F. York. Questa miniserie espone le cronache del primo anno della , per arrivare fino a . * 16 ottobre - Rilasciata la collezione di storie brevi Pocket TNG The Sky's the Limit. : - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket TOS Academy: Collision Course, di William Shatner con Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens. * 26 ottobre - Muore Tom O'Loughlin. * 30 ottobre - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket TNG Before Dishonor di Peter David. Novembre *1 novembre - L'eBook della serie Corps of Engineers: Remembrance of Things Past, Book 2 di Terri Osborne viene rilasciato. La seconda parte del crossover dell'anniversario di TNG. *4 novembre - Muore George A. Rutter. *7 novembre - Iniziano le riprese principali per . : - Rilasciato il secondo volume dell'eBook Pocket TNG della miniserie Slings and Arrows, The Oppressor's Wrong di Phaedra M. Weldon. *13 novembre - Una presentazione teatrale dell'edizione rimasterizzata di e viene proiettata in 300 sale cinematografiche negli Stati Uniti e in Canada. Per i cinema di Gran Bretagna, Australia ed europei la presentazione verrà mostrata nelle prossime due settimane. : - Muore Monty Westmore. *20 novembre - Rilasciata la [[TOS Stagione 1 HD-DVD|prima stagione della Serie Classica rimasterizzata]] in HD-DVD/DVD combo-disc. : - Rilasciato il videogioco Star Trek: Conquest per Nintendo Wii e Sony Playstation 2. *27 novembre - Pubblicato il romanzo Star Trek: Titan: Sword of Damocles di Geoffrey Thorne. Dicembre *1 dicembre - ilasciato il secondo volume dell'eBook Pocket TNG della miniserie Slings and Arrows, The Insolence of Office di William Leisner. : - Muore Gary Epper. *5 dicembre - Muore Ken Southworth. *15 dicembre - Muore John Berg. *11 dicembre - Corps of Engineers versione omnibus Creative Couplings viene rilasciato. *26 dicembre - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket TOS Excelsior: Forged in Fire di Michael A. Martin e Andy Mangels. pt-br:Produções de 2007 cs:2007 (produkce) en:2007 (production) fr:2007 productions nl:2007 producties pt:Produções de 2007